


The love we share

by Thevastnessofmyimagination



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Mario Kart (Video Games), Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, Donkey is a fan of rebbeca black, F/M, Fiona is a chaotic lesbian, Gen, I am begging you, M/M, Other, Rutualistic horror, Shrek is Berry B Benson, Shrek wants to be a prep, Waluigi has megatron heelies and i want a pair, Weed, pls dont take this seriosuly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevastnessofmyimagination/pseuds/Thevastnessofmyimagination
Summary: SHrek is the main dude in the play tonight! Where he has to kiss his long time crush, Waluigi! But Sonic, Waluigi annoying bf has other plans. Read to learn more XD rawr  xoxo (Preps not allowed!!!)





	1. Egg city eat ass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I write this at four in the morning because I accidentally took my ADHD meds too late in the day and I honesty couldn't even see straight when writing it. Also I know this is like, a week early, but this is a gift to one of my friends for our secret Santa, I made a cover for it and everything. But I will update this later with that because I am currently on mobile and I don't have a computer!

Chater 1

He wasn't usually one to show fear. Infact, growing up, fear was prohibited, but that is just what happens when your father is a giant, green, ogre who threatened to eat his his son just about every day. It didn't help that he was teased for just about everything. His size, his clothes, and even his swamp. Yet, things are different today, because today is the high schools presentation of ‘The Bee Movie’. The stress is high, but Shrek has never backed down from anything before, so he will not today. 

Shrek stood before his locker, looking into its depths, too focused on his internal conflicts to realize that his two best friends had walked up to him. 

“Hey Shrek.” Donkey said. “Are you okay?” 

Shrek gave him a glare of death, but because Donkey is his best friend, it didn't work. Besides that, everyone knows that death glares only work on preps anyway. “I feel like an onion. Like I have layers. And they are all falling apart.” 

Fiona laughed and tossed her red hair over her shoulder. “That sucks for you then.” She said before popping the gum she was chewing in her mouth with her teeth. “Why you gotta be like that today?” 

“Because the play is today!” shrek snapped at her! 

Donkey gave a dramatic gasp, and Fiona popped her gum again. 

“I had forgotten about that!” Donkey said. “You’re gonna have to kiss Waluigi tonight!” 

Shrek turned pickle green with embarrassment. “Don’t say it so loud!” shrek warned. “I don't want people to think i like him or anything.” 

Fiona laughed again. “But you do like him.” 

Shrek glared at her. “But if other people know that, they will think that I only auditioned for the show to get his attention!” 

“But that is literally the reason you auditioned.” 

“Shoosh it! Be quiet!” Shrek said again. 

Then the bell rang and they a went to class. 

At lunch, Shrek and his friends sat at their usual spots on the stairs. They liked it there because they could see the whole cafeteria, while not sitting at a table because tables are for preps. And they also block the stairs, so ugly prepies cant use them. Double whammy. Also Donkeys girlfriend, Dragon, joined them. Because she is super gothic and has weed that they smoke after school. 

Shrek was just about to eat his taco from the taco store when Waluigi came around the corner!!! Shrek turned pickle again. But that pickle soon turned bad because Waluigis Boyfriend, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his two weird friends, Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star, were with him. 

Fiona made a gagging noise. “Ewe I don't like them.” 

Donkey nodded his head in agreement. “They even have two names! How prep is that? So gross.” 

“Waluigi isnt like that!” shrek said. 

“Ya waluigi is like the only exception, lol” 

Which, right when thAT last sentence was said, Waluigi broke off from the rest of the group and approached shrek. 

“Waht are you doing after the play?” He asked Shred. 

“Not much. What about you.” Shrek replied 

“Well barbie is throwing a party at her dreamhouse. I’m going to go, you guys should come to.” Waluigi said.

“Ewe noe, barbie is a prep! We don't do that.” Shrek said. 

“Ya but Ken told me that there will be pop rocks and they will play Friday by Rebeca Black” waluigi said 

“Wow I love that song.” Doneky said

“I wouldn't listen to what Ken says, he’ll say anything for a free can of speghettios. “ Fiona pointed out. 

“Good point. But if anything go wahng during we can get high and then paint her bathroom with some sheep blood I have in my car.” Waluigi said. Shrek was amazed. Sheep blood? He knee there was a reason he loved this crazy purple guy.

“Sounds good, see ya then.” shrek said. Fiona glared at him. 

Waluigi smiled, making his pointy mustache curl and his purple glitter eye shadow shimmer. “Wah. “ he said, before sliding on his megaton heelies down the hall. 

“Are you kidding me? You just agreed to go to a prep party!” Fiona cried. 

“Ya but there will be sheeps blood.” Shrek said. Fiona still looked unconvinced so he also said. “You can bring your black candles and we can try to summon Barbies dead twin.” she agreed to go after that.


	2. banned. on tumblr for nipple crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrek l kissu waluweli teheeKuawii senpai

Chpter two 

It was after school and Shrek was getting ready for the play. His black and yellow berry b benson costume looked gucci with his green skin. 

He got in the car and went to the play. But. Before it started he snuck off to the parking lot to smoke weed with his pals because the drama teacher was really rude and prepie. 

Finally it was time to begin. The curtains opened and Spongebob, who was playing the other bee guy, and princess peach and Johnny Dep were playing his bee parents. 

It was all neat, until the part where he had to get hit by a tennis ball. It was very obvious that he was so far the most enjoyed character. Out of the 2,000 people who came, all eyes were on his bee suit. 

But finally, Waluigi came out! Dressed as Vanessa! And never did he look better! But Sonic was there! He played the weird sounding human guy! But it was okay because shrek got to punch him.

Finally they reached the court scene. Patrick Star was a very convincing lawyer. They went through. Shrek won, and then! SHREM AND WAWEGLI KIDSES RIGHT ON THE STAGE! It wee shreks dream come tru. 

But then sock nice game zooming onto the stage again full kg blue jealousy. 

“You took my boyfriend you ugly Worm!” sonic yelled. 

Shrek tried not to look hurt by those words. So instead he yelled back, “Get out of my swamp you prep!” then he pushed him off the stage. He broke his neck and died, but thats okay because he called worms Ugly and everyone knows that worms ate beautiful wiggly boys. 

The crown cheered, and the play was over. It was the biggest hit ever! In the whole history of plays! So many people wanted to talk to Shrek. One person even wanted to give him his own movie to act it because he is so good. So he told them “I don't act with prep if I cant hit them” he said. So the person sahd “you can act with who over you want.” SO ALL HIS FRJENSS GOT TO JOIN.

But the party still has to happen all because it just does. 

So they go to the party, paint the bathroom with blood, and then summon the barbie appacolips because they didn't kNow that barbie had so many dead twins. 

They all died in the fetus. All kg them 

 

The entered a female presenting nipples contest and won for green titties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Woah its finally the end! Suck a good ending I cry every time
> 
> Shrek: I cant belive get. My own movie# its called shrek 69  
> Wuigi: and we all lived happily eve after 
> 
> Me: seriously though I am so tired now I cant see straight wth


	3. squiidward has big Dick energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hearty happens and some other shit to I guess. Yet.

It was time for to get ready for the party. Shrek was very happy with how he looked so he wrote an entry in his super secret diary. 

December/ 12/ 2018

Hi my name is Shrek and I have no hair and a shiny green head that looks like an old onion(that’s how I got my name) with ears that resemble bugles chips and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Ted Cruz (AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale green skin. I’m also an ogre, and I go to a weird school called Pigpimples in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Pigpiples. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. 

After his epic description of his outfit, Shrek ranted on and on about his wonderful day. Then, a knock came from the front door. Shrek got up to answer it. 

Behind the door was waluigi! Shreks heart soured with excitement. Waluigi looked very elegant that evening. He wore a Grey shirt, a purple bow tie, and black stilettos. Shrek knew at that moment that he was in love. 

“I’m here to pick you up for the party.” Waluigi said. He grinned amazingly upon seeing Shrek. 

“Cool let me get my jacket first.” Shrek said. As he crossed the room to grab his jacket, waluigi looked over at the corner where Shrek was sitting before he had answers the door. He saw the bright pink book sitting there. 

“Waht is that?” he asked. 

Shrek turned bright pickle green again! He moved quickly across the room to grab the book, lock it with his tiny key and threw it over the chair. “Nothing.” he said quickly, shaking off his embarrassment. He grabbed waluigis arm and dragged him away from his house. “We should go or else we will be late” Shrek said. 

The part was boosting. Everybody was having fun. Even the Shrek and his friends, they don't like prep stuff, but as it turned out, baribe wasnt a prep at all. 

“  
U know I ink I might like her.” Fiona says

Shrek nodded acnoldgeingly and walked away. All of his attention was on wuigi. 

After sonic died, waluigi had taken Shrek up in his Lang purple arms and held him tight. It was a special thing. The kissed romantically in the stage lighting SMS the entire crime cheered like they do in the movies….. But this fic IS A MOVIE. 

DUN DUN DUN

Just at that moment! Barbies mom, the Fairy godmother! Came home. Baribies brother, prance charming, was with her. 

“Ugh Barbie you chaotic lesbian, I leave for one night and you throw a park!” FAiry godmother yelled. 

“Ya! You chaotic lesbian.” charming copied. (He copies everything hisnmither says. 

Suddenly, Fiona gasped, “Your a lesbian?” she asked. 

“Yes.” Barbie said with a drastic hair flip. “I am.” 

“But I though you wear Dustin Ken?” 

“ewe, Ken is my cousin.” 

“I dome care who you cousin is, you need this party tie end right new.” fairy gm mother said. Her scarcely triple dress was very sprite and pigpen. She has a very large white bee hive on her held. She looked radiation. 

“Ya! Cousins” charming copied. 

“But mom! We already summoned my demon deed twims “ bribe said. 

Fairy godmother paused. “How many dead twins?” she asked cautiously 

“Ya! Twins!” said Chadian. 

 

“All of them.” bribe said. “All 420 of them.” 

Fairy godmother shook with anger. “The reason I killed them in the first mace twos to keep you safe!” she yelled with a face as red as   
very hot, hot sauce. 

“ya! Killed them!” charming rubbed in, like salt on an open wound. 

Babies gasped! Tears became to streak down her premier faced. “YOU KILLED THEM! YOU TOLD ME THEY DIED IN A CAR CRASH!” she yelled 

Another person in the crowd gassed, “A CAR CRASH?” “A CAT CRASH KILL ALL OF BARIBUES TWINS” 

it was sCAndalous to thing that wizards as great as them would die, in a car crash. 

(A/N: I wrote that ^ at midnight last night after having a panic attack, because I had to kill a large spider rip.) 

Barbie hit her mother across the face with her plastic hand, and stormed out the door. Fiona followed her. 

She found the blond sitting on a lone park bench down the street. She was curled in on herself crying softly. Fiona sat down next to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“its okay if you don't want to talk.” Fiona said. “But just know that I’m here.” Barbie slowly turned around to face the red headed girl. Then she flung her arms around her shoulders and sobbed loudly into the fabric of her shirt. 

“Thank you.” she said. 

Unfortunately, just then, Donkey, Dragon, Shrek, and Waluigi came running down the sidewalk. Donkey huffed as they got closer, his breath was uneven from running. “RUN!” he yelled. 

Fiona looked at them cautiously, “why? What's going on?” she asked.   
Suddenly, they heard an ungodly screech. About twenty feet behind them was one of barbies dead twins, but she was zombified! 

“Your mother turned all of your twins evil!” waluigi explained to the girls. “They turned everyone at the party into zombies!” speaking of zombies, the one following them had gotten too close so dragon breathed fire on her. But there were more of them incoming! 

“We need to get our of here now!” Shrek said. He grabbed Fionas arm, and waluigis hand, then began to drag them down the street. The other three close behind. 

“Where will we go?” donkey asked. “Is anywhere safe?” 

Shreks eyes glinted like the way eyes glint in movies when the end of it is coming and the main character is about to reveille a major plot point that will lead to the sequel. “We will go to the school, there is a shelter there, and with Dragons help we can melt metal to the outside and barricade it. It will be a badass, zombie proof, fortress.” 

Everyone agreed, and so they headed for the school.


	4. Cahptar 4: Avengers End Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

On their way to the school, they could tell the apocalypse was happening. As they ran past houses, they could see people packing their cars, and zombie citizens eating each other. Dragon had to torch a few zombies on their way to try to get to the place hey needed to get to. 

When they got there. They quickly ran to the cafeteria doors. They shut themselves in and dragon used her fire breath to melt them together. 

Everyone stood panting. They looked at each other and sighed. They were safe. 

“We should be safe in here. We have plenty of non perishable foods, a bathroom, and a shelter in the basement. All we need to do is barricade the doors and windows on the ground floor.” Shrek said.

Everyone nodded their heads along. It was a smart idea. 

“Well that certainly is a smart idea.” Someone clarified from behind them. 

Everyone stood warily at the voice, then a very disheveled Spongebob came out from the shadows. Patrick wasnt far behind him, carrying a metal bat. 

“Spongebob!” Waluigi said. He was surprised. “Waht are you doing here?” 

Spongebob let out a heart broken laugh. “I haven't left since the play.” He said, “I have been plotting my revenge.” He then pulled a shiny silver pistol out of the inside pocket of his blue and white Letterman jacket. He raised the gun and pointed it directly at Shreks head.

Everyone gasped, including Patrick. 

“I didn't know you were going to kill them!” He said.

“What did you expect when I showed you the gun and said I was going to get revenge!” Spongebob yelled! 

“Don’t yell at me! You know I don't like being yelled at!” Patrick cried.   
He dropped his metal baseball bat and ran into Walluigis arms crying.

“Why would you do this to your friends wah?” Waluigi asked Spongebob. Big, glossy, tears came rolling down his face. 

Songebob laughed. “Friends! You think you have the right to call yourself my friend! You dated sonic! Then ran to the arms of the one who killed him! I was in love with him!” Spongebob cried. “I loved him, but I was okay when he was with you because at least he was happy. But then you turned on him! You laughed at his death! I hate you!” 

Spongebob turned the gun on waluigi. Then he fired. Ana few short seconds, Waluigi pushed Patrick away, to save him from the bullet, and Shrek leaped across the cafeteria, to bloom walking from the bullet. The shot went through shrews chest, and he fell into waluigis arms. 

“Shrek!” Fiona cried. Barbie held onto her as Fiona sobbed into her shoulder. Donkey covered his face with his hooves. Dragon wrapped her wings around him. 

Waluigi cradled shrek as blood began to flood from his wound.   
“Waluigi, I- I love you.” Shrek said. 

“Don’t speak, I know.” Waluigi said. He bent his head down and touched his forehead to shreks. “I know.” he said softly. 

“Waluigi, I don't feel so good.” Shrek said, “I don't wanna die.” 

Shrek clanged onto waluigis shoulders and took a final, shaky breath, and promply turned to dust. Walugig let out a howl of pain. 

Dragon suddenly found herself filled with sudden rage. How dare this yellow square maker her friend die like this. She turned on Spongebob with utmost rage and shot a hot stream of fire at him. He was dead. 

Everyone was scared with what had just happened. But they had to move on. 

“Come on.” Barbie said. “We should berry them and then, make the fortifications Shrek suggested.” Fiona was crying heavily but nodded in agreement. 

Then, as the group began to gather themselves, and the screen faded to black, word began to show themselves. 

They said; 

Thanos will return! 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 
> 
> Me: what an emotional ending! T~T I wasnt expecting that! 
> 
> Shrek: you bitch! You’re the one controlling the story! You could have let me live. 
> 
> Me: yeah, but then what would the “Major Cahrscter death stand for lol
> 
> Waluigi: you caused me so much pain! Time to die WAH! 
> 
> *waluigi pulls out the gun Spongebob used to kill shrek and shoots me* 
> 
> Me: oh no… I guess I’ll die.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: 
> 
> Me: OMG GUYS okay so, its like, 3:26am in the morning right now, and I still haven slept yet. 
> 
> Shrek: omg bitch you need to sleep
> 
> Fiona: sleeping is for preps shrek, you should know this. If I dt know any better, I would have though you want to be a prep.
> 
> Shrek: thats not true! ANd if it was true then its only because Luke sky walker made me gay! 
> 
> Me: GASP *GASO* so much drama? Will shrek get to prove his UN orepiness lets find out next chapter!


End file.
